Seven Days
by Corrupted Angelic
Summary: Seven Days... not good at summaries as said before, check the story to find out! PG-13 at the mo, but may change. WARNING! SWEARING IN CHAPTER 3 AND UP!
1. Samara Morgan

> **Seven Days.**  
  
**Prologue.**  
  
Sometimes I wonder why my mother pushed me down that well; sometimes I see images, horrible images. Sometimes, I wondered what it would have been like if those horses never existed.  
  
_... I want them to die._  
  
Sometimes I think to myself, why did my father hate me? Sometimes, I wished I was different, and that I was treated differently.  
  
_... I will have revenge._  
  
Sometimes I wish someone else could be in my position and see what its like to have been in a well to die, and had only seven days to live.  
  
_... I will kill them.  
_  
Others should see what its like to have a near death experience and face it within seven days, I will threaten all who see those images, and kill them seven days later.  
  
_... Who am I to say?_  
  
My name is Samara Morgan, my mother had recently thrown me into the well because she believed I driven her insane. But it wasn't me, it was the horses.  
  
_... They didn't believe me._  
  
My father kept me with the horses, and the kept me awake every night and caused me to go insane, because of them.  
  
_... I never sleep._  
  
I haven't slept for days, maybe months, maybe years. But now, the world will pay, it will feel my pain. The images in my mind were transported into a tape and whoever watches it will die in...  
  
_... Seven days._


	2. The Well

**Seven Days.  
  
Chapter One- The Well.**  
  
"Lynx! Wait up!" a girl giggled as she chased after her friend with a  
felion name. Both girls started giggling as they passed through the  
trees of the forest.  
  
The girls were Melissa, 15, and Lynx, 15. Melissa had chocolate brown  
hair that passed her shoulders and crystal blue eyes. She was about  
5'2 and medium weight.  
  
Lynx, she had golden blond hair that was slightly longer than  
Melissa's and the same crystal blue eyes. She was 5'3 and also medium  
weight.  
  
"Hahah! You can't catch me!" Lynx laughed as she continued passing  
trees. Melissa laughed too as she then caught up with her and tackled  
her to the ground. The two girls giggled uncontrolablly until Lynx  
startled her head up.  
  
"Hm?" Melissa asked, "What's wrong?" Lynx didn't reply, and just  
walked off into the deeper parts of the forest. "Lynx? Lynx??" Melissa  
questioned as she quickly followed her, wondering what was going on.  
  
When the sun finally set, and everything was dark, Lynx finally  
stopped walking as the two girls appeared at an open well.  
  
"Lynx? Why are we here?" Melissa whimpered, obviously creeped out  
about her friend's behaviour and about being away from home so late.  
Lynx didn't answer.  
  
Melissa walked over to Lynx and placed her hand on her shoulder for  
comfort, "Lynx, it's ok... Can we get going now? Lynx?" She whispered as  
Lynx slowly turned towards her. Melissa stared at the state of Lynx  
and gasped in shock. Lynx had no pupils. Lynx then grabbed both  
Melissa's shoulders and suddenly screamed in her face...  
  
"Lynx!" Melissa yelled as she woke up from a seemed to be nightmare,  
she sighed in relief. It was all a dream, not even a dream, a  
nightmare more like. Melissa got up and started getting ready for  
school.  
  
After school, Melissa was walking with Lynx. Melissa laughed  
nervously, then looked to Lynx. "You know what? I had the strangest  
dream! We were running through a forest and ended up at an open well,  
then you acted all quiet and when I checked on you, you had no pupils  
and screamed! Isn't that just weird?"  
  
Melissa laughed to herself, while Lynx stayed quiet. Finally, she  
turned her head to Melissa and spoke not above a whisper with a freaky  
look in her eyes.  
  
"That wasn't a dream Melissa... That really happened..." 


	3. The Videotape

**Seven Days.**  
  
**Chapter Two- The Videotape.**  
  
Everything that happened was scaring Melissa greatly, the dream that  
turned out to be real, the well, Lynx acting strange. It just didn't  
make sense! She sighed to herself and looked to the posters on her  
wall of 'pretty boys' from boy bands. Strangely enough, she blinked as  
the images suddenly changed from attractive pretty boys to undead  
zombies. She screamed and ran out of her room to find Lynx, standing  
there, not blinking.  
  
"Um, Lynx? You sure you're ok?" Melissa asked curiously, still freaked  
out by yesterday about Lynx's 'confession' and now, the girl doesn't  
even blink!  
  
"I'm fine." Lynx replied plainly, she walked into Melissa's room with  
a tape in her hands while Melissa just blinked repeatedly in  
confusion.  
  
"Lynx? What are you doing? We watching a movie or something?" Melissa  
asked but Lynx didn't answer her question, she just pushed the tape  
into the video recorder.  
  
The TV went on, then fuzzed, then it shown a fuzzed up image of  
something like a movie, but it wasn't. It shown many disturbing  
things, like, maggots, fingers in a box and such. (Like the tape from  
the movie itself).  
  
"L-Lynx...? What is this that we're watching?" Melissa asked shakily,  
obviously frightened by the images on the tape, but Lynx didn't even  
shiver.  
  
Then it shown a lady brushing her hair at a mirror, then walking away  
from it. In another mirror it shown a young girl with long black hair,  
her hair covering her face.  
  
"Samara..." Lynx whispered softly, Melissa just stared at her  
confusedly.  
  
Finally, the tape ended, Lynx slowly turned her head to Melissa with  
that famous freaky look in her eyes, no emotion, and it looked as if  
she had no pupils.  
  
"Samara knows we've watched this..." Lynx trailed off, Melissa being  
confused again.  
  
"Samara...?" Melissa began to ask, but was cut off by the sound of the  
phone ringing.  
  
"I'll get it," Melissa said, making up an excuse to keep herself away  
from Lynx's stare, "Hello?" Melissa asked to whoever was on the other  
end of the phone.  
  
"Seven days..." a voice whispered then the phone hung up. Melissa stared  
at the phone in shock repeating the words the caller had said.  
  
"Seven days...?" She asked herself, knowing what this meant. Melissa was  
in both disbelief and shock, but Lynx on the other hand didn't look  
even surprised, not at all...


	4. The First Day

**Seven Days.  
  
Chapter Three- The First Day.**  
  
Melissa got up and headed for the shower, but while she was washing  
her hair, she found a stream of blood in her hands that came from a  
part of the head. She shrugged it off, then got out as soon as she was  
done.  
  
As soon as she got dressed, dried her hair, ate breakfast and got her  
things together she hurried off out the house to get to the park to  
meet Lynx. Hopefully, Lynx wouldn't be acting so weird now, cause  
like, that must've been some weird prank right? No one would act all  
freaky, then come in with a tape that shown weird and disturbing  
things then a phone call saying you would die in seven days could be  
true.  
Could it? Melissa didn't know, and the thought was giving her the  
shivers already.  
  
When she finally got to the park, Lynx was no where to be seen. This  
worried Melissa, since she was right on time and Lynx would never be  
late. She shrugged, then layed down on the warm grass and watched the  
clouds pass by. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep  
sleep...  
  
"You fucking bitch!" a voice yelled at a girl, the girl looked like  
the girl from the tape, the one in the mirror. It was strange really,  
because the scene was in first person point of view and the first  
person was the one yelling.  
  
The young girl just kept quiet, then walked away from a motionless  
body. The person laying there seemed familiar, but there was no sure  
sign. The girl giggled in a sing-song like way then stared at the  
person who yelled.  
  
"You're going to be next, you only have six days left after this one.  
So, to make you believe, here is a token of my hatred!" the girl  
shrieked as she grabbed out for the person's arm but only left a deep  
scratch, making the person scream in agony.  
  
Melissa bolted awake, feeling a throbbing pain in her arm. She looked  
to her arm to see a deep scratch that was already bleeding. "What the  
fuck?" Melissa blurted out loud, observing the wound. "Must've  
scratched myself on something while I was asleep..." She muttered to  
herself.  
  
"That's not true, you didn't hurt yourself, I hurt you..." a sing-song  
voice echoed in Melissa's head. She paniced and screamed as the sing-  
song voice giggled. Little did she know, Lynx was behind a tree, the  
whole time, watching....  
  
Lynx didn't move, she seemed lifeless, though somehow standing, she  
smirked softly at Melissa's pain then walked off the other way.  
"Hopefully Samara won't go too hard on her..." She snickered, then  
disappeared.  
  
Melissa cried because of the throbbing of her wound and the sing-song  
voice in her head felt like her eardrums were about to burst. Warm  
tears slowly flowed out of her eyes which were clenched closed. But,  
then they snapped open to see everyone staring at her as the bleeding  
stopped and the voice died out of her mind... 


End file.
